The Date
by mely-the-fangirl24
Summary: Sarah has been on many dates with Jareth, yet they have not had a single one of those dates aboveground. It's time she corrects this and makes the date happen, of course that comes with some random goblins and happenings. Rated for language and suggested themes, but may change as story progresses. First fanfic ever! Review and tell me what you think
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sarah's Private Blog: The Quiet Horizon

Friday night, March 10:

Most would enjoy this night as the end of the week comes and many are just exhausted of this week's hardships and the nonsense they live at work every day. Of course if I had a job that made me feel that way I would totally count myself as part of that crowd. Fortunately it is not my case as I happen to very much enjoy my part-time job as a bookkeeper at the university's library. Being the bookworm that I am, it seemed more productive to spend my free time arranging books, checking them in and out for students, and putting up new books on shelves, the typical librarian tasks. I like to spend Friday nights at home though; residing in the warmth and privacy of my home, watching old movies with my boyfriend, and enjoying the evening with him by my side. Of course, that also means endless times in some of the most beautiful places. One of the perks I love about dating a Goblin King. Yes, Jareth the Goblin King is my boyfriend.

We've been dating for six months already; since the time I called upon him after many years he started to frequent his visits and I've learned so much about him and his world. The book does not do him justice, his life has been so much more exciting than it appears; he's told me what kinds of creatures he's had to fight in order to keep his kingdom safe, how many times he's been bothered with a marriage arrangement from the court that he keeps turning down (if he's to stop them, he has to present me to the court as his official queen-to-be and that he's courting me), all of the different realms around his and what kind of creatures live there as well, even some words in his language which I had been wanting to learn because I can't seem to find the right book at the university library that has this kind of language (there is a newer version of it, but it doesn't help much, many of the words are confused with something else, or it might be the way I say it).

I, on the other hand, have been so focused and interested in knowing everything about him and his world, it has completely slipped my mind the fact that I've told him a lot about myself as well, but not the constantly changing world I live in. As far as I'm concerned, besides talking to him about my friends and place of residence, I haven't told him, or rather showed him, exactly what I do at the university or what a university even is. I'm sure he would know that, I mean he has visited aboveground at some point, right? … Aw man, I'm not even sure about that myself, I better ask him about it….

EDIT:

Ok, on the one hand I'm relieved to know that he has been aboveground countless times and knows what a university is (yes, I was mostly concerned about that). On the other hand, he also told me he hasn't been aboveground (anywhere other than inside my apartment) since 2001. This also made me realize we haven't been on a date aboveground at all since we started dating… I guess I never paid attention to it because of how dazzled I was about being Underground every time we would go on dates…. This needs to be fixed.

Monday afternoon, March 20:

So I've decided to invite Jareth a whole weekend aboveground. He did not seem very convinced right away, he thought about it for about two minutes and then he said " _alright precious, let's have fun._ "

I was sort of expecting him counter-offering a date in the Underground, which I always enjoy, but it makes me happy that he wants to spend time with me in my world.

But now the hard part comes up: What could we do to during the whole weekend? I know Jareth would more than enjoy just spending time with me in my apartment, but I want to be able to have a normal, exciting, and fun date with him. I want to put as much effort as he does whenever I go to the Underground and have the oddest adventures for dates.

Wednesday morning, March 22:

Well, what do you know?

I was brainstorming for ideas for a fun date and seems the world was listening to me. I was going through my email, when I saw an email from my cousin Evelyn. It was odd enough to have her send me emails, she would usually text me most of the time. Regardless, I opened the email and it read the following:

" _Hello Sarah!_

 _I hope you're having fun in college! I miss you, thank you for visiting me in December, we should do that more often! But I understand distance and budget can be an issue._

 _Anyway, I know you are busy with school and work, but I really trust no one about asking what I'm about to ask you, and believe me when I tell you I considered closer relatives but I just can't. I was wondering if you would be down to house-sit my place for the weekend. I know it's kind of last minute, but I was invited to be guest judge in the show Skin Wars last weekend and I've been gone since Sunday, but I won't be back until next Monday. I had a really close and personal friend of mine house sit until today, so my house will be empty for the rest of my time gone. I am asking you because I trust you with my house and I do believe a weekend in San Fran would be a great way to spend your weekend. I'm really sorry for asking so abruptly but it all happened so fast. I really hope you accept, I promise I'll make it up to you!_

 _If you want, you can totally bring someone over with you, I will pay for both your tickets! If you would accept I will love you forever!_

 _I hope to hear from you ASAP cousin, again sorry for the abruptness!_

 _-Love,_

 _Evelyn Murray"_

Well, that was a long email, especially coming from my very casual cousin Evy (I call her like that because she likes it, and I find it funny). I was very surprised she considered me over any of her closer family to house-sit her mansion. I was even more amazed at her timing. I am not going to lie if I said I am not hesitating to take up her offer. As tempting as it is, and also my perfect excuse to take Jareth to my favorite city in California, it is too much to ask to just drop everything and go. I have things to do up here in Utah: school, work, and I really don't think it's a good idea to juts… it's just that… Oh screw it, I can't let such opportunity like this pass.

I can surely ask for a couple days off work and since I don't have much to do during the weekend, I might as well… Oh crap! I better let Jareth know about this. But that aside, it's going to be difficult to convince him to get on an airplane with me… oh boy, I better answer Evy first and then worry about the iron issue after.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Sorry for the late update (what a start have I given with this story), I'm working on chapter two right now, so it might take me a couple of days before that one is up. But at last chapter 1 is here, enjoy!**

 **Just to let you know, I won't be able to update very often, but I will try my best to not leave you hanging for too long. So please hang in there! Thank you!**

 **Labyrinth characters belong to their respective owners!**

 **Now, for reals, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

After answering to the email Evelyn Murray had sent to her, Sarah quickly began to think of a way to break it down to Jareth. Sure it was not difficult to explain to him what an airplane was, the tick of this issue was that they actually had to get on one.

 _This is not going to be easy… he would suggest "poofing" us there instead of getting on an airplane_ , Sarah thought.

As soon as the thought of "poofing" crossed her mind, she grabbed her phone from her coffee table and dialed her cousin, hoping she would answer fast.

"Hello, Sarah? I just got your email darling, you don't have to worry about anything!" said Evelyn.

"Hey Evy, listen about the airplane tickets, you don't have to worry about those, I actually have a friend who can help me with that, at no cost…" Sarah was explaining, hoping Evelyn would not notice the nervous tone in her voice, and believe the story she was making up.

"Really? Are you sure? I really don't want you to bother paying for anything Sare" Evelyn said in a worrying tone.

"Really Evy, it's alright. My friend can set me by tomorrow if I ask him, he's very generous with me" Sarah was not believing what she had just said.

 _Generous? Really Sarah? Ugh I hope Jareth is not listening to any of this, or I won't hear the end of it,_ Sarah thought.

"Oh? 'He' you say? Does this 'he' happen to be your boyfriend?" Evelyn asked, her voice next to really curious. Sarah was now regretting everything she had said so far. But she could not deny the truth, and so she carefully thought of what to say next.

"Eh, yes. We started dating a while ago now. But I can tell you about him la-"

"Oh no, I am not going to wait until I have to remind you again girl! You have to tell me all about it" Evelyn interrupted, clearly surprised and a little pissed her cousin had not said any of this during her visit four months ago.

"Not now, I have to let him know about this if he's to help me get me ready up for this weekend" Sarah said, trying to avoid the 'tell all details about the boyfriend' with her cousin as she had successfully done previously with her friends.

"Aw come on Sare! At least I want to know what his name is, you can surely tell me, I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about" Evy pretended to be slightly hurt but understood if Sarah wanted to keep discretion with her relationship.

Sarah sighed, _saying his name won't hurt,_ she thought as she understood her cousin's curiosity. _I have been single for the most part of my college life as far as she knew…_

"Alright Evy, but only that and I promise I will tell you all the details later. His name is Jareth and we've been dating for around six months already. And just to let you know, he is the someone I'm bringing over with me. I think he's never been to San Francisco so I was wondering…"

"Oh my, seriously?! Of course Sarah, dear. Bring him along, he needs to know what this place is all about if he's to date you and have my approval!" Evelyn practically shouted through the phone, clearly more excited than Sarah would have liked her to react.

"Thank you Evy, but I did not know we had to get your approval" Sarah said jokingly. Truth be told, she did want her family to like Jareth, and even when Evelyn said it as a joke, Sarah would like it if she liked Sarah and Jareth being a couple. What Evelyn said next though, made Sarah re-consider her last thought.

"But of course! Oh and, if you don't mind, I would like it if you guys used one of the guest rooms. I'm sure there are plenty of condoms in the bathroom next to the red room…" Evelyn said teasingly.

"… Evy… I'm really close to bailing out on you…" Sarah said, actually meaning what she said, with a hint of 'just kidding, but don't ever say that again.'

"Alright, alright Sare! Sorry about that, but I couldn't help it. I do mean the part of the guest room, though, my room is kind of a mess due to my current projects and I would like it to remain intact please" Evelyn said.

"No problem Evy, Jareth and I will just be watching movies on the flat screen you have in the living room, REALLY!" Sarah said, cheeks blushing visibly by now. _I cannot believe she would think I would… with Jareth… in her house? I have time for that in the comfort of my own place, thanks very much!_ She thought, as offended as she was feeling, not really.

Sarah was just about to end the call when she heard noise coming from the kitchen. Knowing what is was, Sarah remained calm but groaned just thinking of the disaster she might find.

"Evy I have to go, I duty calls, I'll talk to you later girl, BYE!

"kay darling, later!" Sarah hung up, walking to the kitchen. She sighed at the sight of a couple goblins trying to reach for the cookies on top of the fridge.

"Guys, if you want them that bad you know you can ask" Sarah said for what felt like the umpteenth time. Some of the goblins had made a habit of visiting Sarah early in the morning before she went out to start her day. But sometimes they did not understand Sarah did have rules in her "castle".

"Lady Sarah!" Yelled one of the goblins trying to hold on the rest on top of him, losing balance and falling to the floor, the rest of the goblins falling on top.

"Hey! Careful you guys, I don't want any ouchies to happen, here" Sarah took the cookie jar down and gave it to the goblins. _Well, they'll be making me a favor, less temptation, less weight to gain,_ Sarah thought as she saw the goblins devour the triple chocolate cookies.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm about to go so you guys have to return to the castle" Sarah said to the cookie-crumbs covered goblins.

"Okays Lady! Come on Gobs!" Said a taller goblin, possibly the leader of the party.

"Oh and before you go, don't tell Kingy about the cookies" Sarah said almost in a whisper.

"Whys no Lady?" Said the smallest goblin.

"Because he might not like the thought of no cookies in my house, but he won't have to worry, I'll buy some more later. Just don't tell him for now, ok?" She kept whispering.

"Okays Lady!" Said the goblins in unison, and then left to disappear in a corner next to the kitchen sink.

 _Alright, now let's hope they don't forget. Jareth does like sweets. Think I'll get him some hazelnut coffee flavored ones this time_ , Sarah thought as she got ready to go out.

* * *

Sarah was talking to her group in her Social Sciences class. She was rather distracted the whole time and just seemed to tune back whenever someone mentioned her name. She was thinking about the upcoming weekend and what things might be interesting to do.

 _I really want this weekend to be our best first Aboveground date ever. But out of all the things to do in San Francisco, what could stand out?_ Sarah was mentally trying to plan every single detail of this weekend when one of the girls in her group, her friend Melissa, pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Sarah, are you daydreaming again? Girl, you have to keep it together. It's finals week next week, just hang on a few more days sweetie" Melissa said in a worried tone, wondering if her friend had finally fried her brain after a quarter of paper after paper.

"Huh? Oh no Mely, it's alright, I was just thinking" Sarah said in a calm tone. Melissa was one of her friends in the class, but was the only one besides herself that did not skip class as the rest of her friends did. It was the week before finals and everyone decided it was good to drop everything and have fun at the club district in the city. _It's quite early to be partying, or to even be at the club_ , she thought as she glanced at her watch which marked 1:30 in the afternoon, barely.

"Thinking? May I ask about what Sare?" Melissa asked politely. She was a very nervous person and was startled when Sarah first started to talk to her. She was usually a quiet person and always kept to herself in class. It was until their teacher decided to put them in groups to work on a paper that Sarah got Melissa to open up and talk more. Melissa was grateful for that and became good friends with her.

"Oh, I'm just planning stuff for this weekend. I will actually have to ask for a couple days off before the weekend at work" Sarah said as she kept thinking and planning out each day of the weekend.

"Oh really? I'll miss you but I hope you have fun" Melissa said satisfied. She usually did not ask more than what she wanted to know, and Sarah liked her more for that. But sometimes wondered about it, especially since she didn't talk about her plans or even much of her life outside school. But she ignored it, and trusted her friend would open up to her little by little.

"Okay guys, I'll let you leave early, I can tell some of you are almost burned out of this class, and I won't blame you. Now get out, and remember no class on Friday, so I'll see you next week for finals" said the teacher as he packed his documents and logged out of the main computer. The rest of the students almost ran out of the classroom, while Sarah and Melissa took their time and asked a few questions to the teacher before leaving.

* * *

At work, Sarah was even more distracted than she had been in class. Had it not been for Melissa, she would have been lost in thought in Social Science class, but for the rest of her classes she decided to record her teachers since she knew she was going to zone out again.

As she was arranging books in the Psychology section of the library, she kept thinking what to do for Sunday. She knew what to do Friday and Saturday, but by the time she got to Sunday, she ran out of ideas and her head was starting to hurt. _Maybe I shouldn't overthink this whole perfect date thing too much, I'll leave it alone for now and maybe something will pop up during the weekend,_ Sarah thought as she came back to reality and realized she had stacked almost a dozen books out of order, and giggling to herself began to rearrange the books.

She really enjoyed working at the school library, it was always quiet, she could go at her own place, and she liked the relaxed environment surrounding her. It gave her peace of mind and served as stress reliever during this time during the quarter.

She looked at the clock hanging on top of the elevators and saw her shift was almost over, and as she finished rearranging the books she made her way to the elevators when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Excuse me, could you help me find a book?" Said the male deep smooth voice she immediately recognize.

She smiled, her back turned to him, "My shift is almost over sir, but do you happen to know the title of the book you seek?" Sarah said teasingly.

"Well my dear, yes I do. It's called The Kama Sutra, but I cannot seem to find it anywhere in this building" Said the voice with a little disappointment at the end.

Sarah could feel the warm blush in her cheeks but remained with her back turned and sighed, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think you I can help you find that specific book, I am not so sure they even have it in this library." She said trying to keep up with the teasing.

"Hmm… such a pity, I was hoping I could check it out to study the ancient and lust filled art that is-"

"Okay, you can stop there..." Sarah interrupted, not wanting to hear the obvious. _Damn, he can be such a shameless pervert sometimes; it's embarrassing but I love it,_ she thought as she turned to face the blond haired man behind her. Jareth had his signature smirk on which made Sarah smile and shake her head. He was wearing a glamour as she noticed the markings on his face were gone, his hair was more tamed and in a low pony tail, and wore a black t-shirt, a black biker jacket, black skinny jeans, and black boots. _Quite his style,_ Sarah thought.

"Why precious, you can be such a tease sometimes, I was being sincere when I asked about the book" Jareth said jokingly, clearly kidding about wanting to read the book. _The jerk probably already knows the contents of the book_ , Sarah thought, smiling and giggling at Jareth's evident joke.

"Okay, enough joking silly, what brings you to my school library?" Sarah asked in a quiet tone as they were still inside the library and there were quite a few students left on the 4th floor.

"Do I need an excuse for wanting to see my girlfriend Precious? I wanted to see you sooner today… I missed you" Jareth said in a sincere tone, and Sarah almost felt bad for asking. She also felt butterflies when Jareth said the word 'girlfriend'. She really liked that term coming out of his mouth.

"Aw babe, of course you don't. I was just wondering since you never come by when I'm at work, and I've missed you too" Sarah said as Jareth wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace that made them both smile warm smiles. They looked into each other's eyes and shared a quick kiss before they separated and approached the elevator once again.

"So how was your day Precious?" Jareth asked as they descended down the elevator.

"Oh you know, the usual. Classes are almost over, finals next week so everyone is going crazy and studying as much as they can. Melissa talked more than she usually does, which is good since she has difficulty opening up and socializing with others. I'm happy to have her as a friend." Sarah said.

"Yes, you have talked about her. Although sometimes I find it hard to believe you when you say how nervous and shy she is" Jareth said as he looked as the elevator doors opened to the first floor.

"It's true, I am not making it up. I should have you two meet up, that way you'll see and you'll believe me for reals" Sarah said, hoping one day it would happen. She wondered how Melissa would react if she met the King of the Goblins. _She'll either stay quiet, or she'll fangirl about meeting a fantasy creature since she's a huge nerd for that, the silly one. I guess it's one more reason why I enjoy her company, she truly shares my belief of the other side of the world,_ Sarah thought as a smile formed in her face.

"I would sure like to see that happen Precious. Meeting your friends sure sounds interesting, now what is in your mind that has you smiling like that?" Jareth asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just how she would react to meeting you. It would be funny either way she reacts. Oh by the way, I just remembered. You remember my cousin Evelyn? Or Evy like I call her?" Sarah asked. She had almost forgotten to mention the plan he cousin had miraculously given to her.

"Yes, what about her Precious?"

"Well, she asked me this morning to house-sit for her this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to house-sit with me" Sarah said in an almost questioning tone.

"Why yes Sarah, you know I would do anything for you. Plus, wouldn't this be a great opportunity to do the Aboveground date you asked me the other day?

Sarah was taken aback he was the one to mention the date first, "Well… Yes, you're right, it is a great opportunity to have a date" Sarah said with a grateful smile, _Seems he wants to do this as much as I do, whatever was I doubting myself for?_ Sarah mentally gave herself a face palm.

"Well then, where is this "house-sit", as you call it, going to take place Precious?" Jareth asked and immediately pulled Sarah out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she lives in San Francisco. She offered to pay for plane tickets, but since I know you have are vulnerable to iron, and I wouldn't want her to ask about why I wouldn't want to travel by plane, I told her you would arrange the 'plane' since you had connections to get me to travel at no expense…" Sarah, explained her plan to Jareth, and he seemed to like the idea of "poofing" to this San Francisco place.

"You are brilliant Precious, of course I can "poof" us there, but I still do not know where this San Francisco location is. Where is it that I need to "poof" us there? Is it far?" Jareth asked a bit confused at the last part.

"Oh yeah, you don't… San Francisco is a city in California, it's over at the west coast, not very far from here. Here, I'll show you" She said as she took Jareth's hand and walked them over to the maps section in the first floor of the library.

"Here, this is where we are, and this is where San Francisco is," she said as she pin pointed both locations. Jareth stared attentively at the map. He still did not understand why humans had to have land separations (states) marked in their maps if it was not even that accurate.

"Hmm, sounds like a fascinating place to visit. Alright Precious, so when are we departing to San Francisco?" Jareth asked quickly fascinated about the unknown city.

"Well, I still need to ask my boss if I can take Friday off for "study purposes" and pack, finish some stuff from my classes so I won't have to worry about it, so I think we can leave Friday morning if that's ok with you" Sarah explained to Jareth as they left the library and started to walk towards her car.

Sarah had talked to Jareth about him wanting to ride with her since she knew he was vulnerable to iron, which was what cars were made of, but he refused to leave her, insisting the layer of rubber and other material in the inside of the moving contraption would be safe enough for him to use it. Sarah did not have a problem if he insisted like the stubborn owl that he was, but later helped him with the nausea that riding in a car caused him every time. She knew it would happen, but that did not bother her. He knew he would have to clean up after himself if an accident occurred inside her car.

They arrived at her apartment after a 15 minute drive from school. Sarah had just remembered she had to buy cookies since the goblins had eaten the entire jar this morning. _More like I offered it to them…_ Sarah was mentally kicking herself, but was relieved to know Jareth only wanted tea for tonight. She "note to self" her brain to buy some cookies tomorrow.

After a hot shower and a change to her favorite pink and blue owl pajamas, she and Jareth enjoyed the rest of the night watching Disney's Beauty and the Beast (Sarah insisted Jareth would enjoy watching some animated romance for once) before going to bed after a long and unexpected day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Sarah woke up alone in her bed, except for a little note left on her desk. Sarah stretched in her bed, realizing she had woken up a bit earlier than usual and had 20 more minutes to be in bed.

She looked up at the ceiling, thinking of her planned out weekend with Jareth and smiled. _This will for sure be one of the best Aboveground dates I'll ever have,_ she thought as she finally decided to get up from the warmth of her bed. She walked straight to her desk where the note rested, which read the following:

 ** _Good Morning my Precious;_**

 ** _If you have woken up and found me gone, I had to leave early in the dark hours due to an emergency meeting with the high court, nothing to worry about, but certainly unexpected. I will be back in my castle for the rest of the day as I too will be completing my duties and finish everything important today so we can both enjoy each other's company this weekend uninterrupted. I have to say I very much enjoyed last night's film, hence my gift left on your kitchen, which unlike the cursed item in the film, this one will never whither away._**

 ** _Until later today Sarah, I already miss you Precious._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Jareth_**

Sarah smiled as she walked out of her room in a hurry and headed to the kitchen. As soon as she saw what Jareth was talking about, wide-eyed and jaw dropped, Sarah carefully approached the crystal encased red rose as if it were a super fragile museum artifact. She was taken aback by its breath-taking beauty, she could almost cry just by staring at it, contemplating its natural glow under the crystal dome surrounding it.

Sarah felt she could stare at it to no end, but she knew time was not infinite and decided to get ready for the day instead.

 _I do hope the goblins don't break it… I should take it to my room,_ Sarah thought as she once again approached the rose, wondering how to lift it in the first place. She decided to slide a piece of carton under the dome and then lift it and took it to her room, where she carefully placed it next to Jareth's note. _That should be safe enough, and I'll make sure to tell the little gobs not to go in my room when I leave. I'll leave them with some rice krispies, I can spare those._

Sarah kept on with her routine, a little more relaxed since she had enough time to get ready at her own pace. After a quick shower and some outfit planning, she got out of her room wearing light blue skinny jeans, a blue square-patterned flannel shirt, a black t-shirt under the flannel, and a biker jacket, _I can match Jareth's aboveground style for once,_ she thought as she looked at herself in her hallway mirror once again before heading out.

* * *

Thursday was like another school day, but Sarah could not stop thinking and hoping for the day to go by faster. History class was uneventful for starters; the professor was going over the final exam study guide, and Sarah began to wonder, _hmm,_ _I wonder if Jareth could confirm any of this…_ , and asked herself the same question every time an important event was mentioned. It was entertaining enough for but not enough to make class feel shorter.

Math class was always boring, but luckily her friend Melissa, a math major student, was able to help her out with homework and make class easier to handle.

"Hey, have you completed the study guide for the math final?" Melissa whispered to Sarah.

"Not really, I've done half of it, but it's a bit confusing." Sarah whispered to Melissa. She knew the material thanks to Melissa's tutoring lessons, but she felt lethargic to even finish the rest before the weekend.

"I can pass you the rest of the answers if you want…" Melissa suggested, and Sarah immediately turned to back to her and smiled as if a miracle had just happened.

"Are you saying I can copy your notes?" Sarah could not believe Melissa had asked something that was unlike her.

"Ye-yes, I mean, it is an important weekend for you as far as I know, so why don't you just… relax and don't worry about trying to get through the study guide" Melissa said almost out loud.

"Do you have any questions Melissa?" Said Professor Chavez, putting her on the spot which made Melissa really nervous.

"Sorry Professor Chavez, she was just explaining to me something I didn't understand, but it's all good now" Sarah said, saving her friend from a possible anxiety attack.

"Thank you" mouthed Melissa as Sarah looked back at her and gave her a look meaning "Don't worry, I got your back"

And so, the little time remaining of class they both payed attention, casually glancing at the clock.

"Alright everyone, I will see you next week for the final exam. Study all you can and best of luck." Professor Chavez dismissed the class and everyone left. Melissa and Sarah were walking to the student union when Sarah remembered she had work. She and Melissa said their goodbyes and Sarah practically ran to the library.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I completely forgot my shift" Said Sarah to the librarian.

"Sarah! I did not expect you here so early…" Said the librarian.

Sarah looked at the clock on top of the reference desk, it was 30 minutes before her shift started. _What? I could have sworn it 10 minutes past four… How could? …Oh, Jareth,_ Sarah smiled to herself as Jareth's name came to mind.

 _I guess I owe him a thanks for saving me, but I'll need to tell him not to do it again, it might really scare me next time,_ Sarah looked at the clock once again and then at the librarian.

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time on my way here" Sarah giggled, feeling a little nervous.

"Hmm, well since you're here I guess you can start early my dear" said the librarian, a warm smile across her face, understanding Sarah must be overwhelmed for finals.

"Thank you!" Sarah said and quickly went behind the desk, left her bag in one of the cabinets, and left for the elevator, stopping at the fourth floor where she usually spends most of her shift.

The fourth floor of the library was where the mythology, fiction, and for some reason, history genres. Sarah enjoyed arranging books in this floor because sometimes she would spend a minute or two reading through some titles she thought appealing: All the Mowgli stories, The angel of the opera: Sherlock Holmes meets the Phantom of the Opera, Primitive Mythology, yes she liked reading out of reality books. _Not as much as I enjoy meeting out of reality magical goblin kings that wear really tight pants_ , she thought as one glittery fae kept frolicking inside her mind. She giggled and went back to arranging books.

* * *

The rest of her evening was uneventful as she kept daydreaming, _seems to be a slow night given that it is a week before finals… hmm, maybe not many students are looking for fiction to read for their final paper,_ she giggled at the thought and looked at her watch, it marked 8:30pm. She finished stacking the last of the books and gave one more round around the floor to make sure she left everything just right before heading for the elevator. Just before pressing the down button on the elevator, she noticed a book in front of the elevator door.

"Huh, now what are you doing in here, laying around?" Sarah said staring down at the book, picking it up. "Hmm, why would someone leave this here? Ugh, some people are just not careful enough" She frowned and took the book with her back into the shelves, looking for the book's place.

Once she found the right place, she placed the book back and, just for a second, Sarah thought she had seen someone on the other side of the bookshelves… _Ok, I guess I spent too much reading those spooky stories from the suspense section…_ Sarah thought as she looked a little above the books to the other side of the bookshelf.

"Whoever's out there, try to spook me and you'll find no help in this floor for next week" Sarah said to no one, wondering if it was just a student trying to mess with her. _We're all college students, but apparently some people just like to keep playing pranking high schoolers,_ Sarah thought letting out a long sigh annoyed, loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear.

"Well, I don't know what's important about next week, but to spook you sure sounds like fun" A soft voice could be heard from the other side. Sarah could imagine the huge grin across his face when she heard these words.

"Maybe, but it's not Halloween so it's not as funny…" She said, holding back a giggle.

"Oh my, is that the only time I am allowed to spook you?" Jareth said walking to the side of the shelf Sarah was on. "Well then, I guess that takes the fun out of it"

"Silly, you know I didn't mean it like that" Sarah smiled as her boyfriend revealed himself from the other side. "What are you doing here? That's twice this week, you sure like to visit me at work"

"I finished with my errands early and I wanted to make up for my disappearance this morning" Jareth said as he took Sarah in his arms, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, and thank you for the gift. I loved it" Sarah gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Jareth, surprisingly, was blushing.

"Well yes, if I was not there to make you smile in the morning, I would find something that would do in my stead" Jareth tried to look anywhere else to hide his blushing.

 _Aw, I love it when he blushes like that,_ Sarah thought as she clearly noticed him blushing, but decided to not embarrass him.

"So then, how was your day? Any drama going down at the court?" Sarah asked as she got out of his embrace and took his hand to walk them towards the elevator once more.

"Not exactly, well, if you compare it to that one "tv show" um, the Cars dashing one, you'd know how the royal family from the Elf kingdom was behaving during the meeting" Jareth said with a face of disgust.

Sarah burst out laughing, "Oh Jareth, it's Kardashian, not…cars…dashing…" She was not able to contain her laughter and almost fell to the floor.

Jareth caught her just then, and the elevator doors opened, "Goodness gracious Sarah, if I knew the name as well as you do, many would doubt my sanity, not that I would mind at this point but…"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I can't believe you actually remember that show"

"Well, I do pay attention to the details, like what entertains my lovely _girlfriend_ " Jareth said, emphasizing the word girlfriend, making Sarah smile.

"Come on, let's go home. I am really tired and super excited about tomorrow!"

"As you wish precious" Jareth said as he once again embraced Sarah and poofed them back in her apartment.

"Woah… Please let me know next time you do that, but thanks" Sarah said as she got out of Jareth's arms and tried to walk to avoid the dizziness.

"You're welcome Sarah, and I do think it's much more reliable than traveling on the iron moving contraption that you like to use a lot" Jareth said with disgust towards Sarah's nice silver Toyota Camry 2014.

"Say, where is my car? Is it still at the university?" Sarah asked a bit concerned.

"And what if it is? There's nothing wrong with it" Jareth responded a little curious.

"WHAT? Jareth, I can't leave my car at the university!" Sarah responded, surprised and frustrated, about to snap.

"May I ask why? It's just a car" He said carelessly.

"…Yes, it is just a car. But, it's something that not only costed me a huge loan, it's also what I use to move around when I'm not with you, I can drive my friends with it, I will need it when I get a permanent job once I finish school, and I just like it. Plus, if I leave it there, I will get a huge ticket or worse, it'll get stolen." Sarah tried her best to stay calm and not slap Jareth.

"…In that case precious, your car is parked in the driveway" He said ever so serenely.

Sarah remained quiet, and her eyes went wide. She ran to her window and looked out in the dark of the night. And there, she spotted her silver Toy*; she sighed in relief and finally felt relaxed as she turned to Jareth, looking apologetic.

"Did you put it there before we even got here?"

"More or less, I poofed it as soon as you asked where it was" Jareth smiled, understanding Sarah's frustration. "But nevertheless, I forgive you for your almost rage attack"

Sarah was about to protest and argue she was never mad, but she knew he was telling the truth about it and decided to just smile and hug him as tight as she could to hide her tears.

"Ugh, well now you know I keep getting angry over every little thing. Not that my car is not important, but it's just how I am" She said, sounding even more apologetic.

"No need to cry, precious. And worry not, I do understand your getting frustrated over these things; it is why I love you and reminds me of myself as well" He said as their faces got closer and met in a warm kiss.

"I love you too, jerk" She said as they broke from the kiss but remained in the tight embrace.

"Alright, that aside and us being together right now, I need to talk to you about this date trip to San Francisco" She started to lead them to the sofa in her living room.

"Hmm, I'm sure it will be lovely, but please refrain from ruining the surprise. I do want to feel lost in a city you know better because I want you to show it to me in your way" He said, leaving her speechless. "Right now, I would very much like to do something more fun and will for sure help you rest tonight" He said with a grin on his face.

"What do you me-" Sarah began before Jareth pressed his mouth against hers in another warm kiss, which escalated to a deep kiss, to a more passionate kiss.

After the long, steamy make out session, Jareth picked up Sarah in his arms and walked to her bedroom where they continued their fun activities, Sarah not complaining at all. They made sure they closed the door with the lock and magic, for goblin peeking precautions.

That night, Sarah knew even her neighbors might have heard her moans, and with that last embarrassing thought, she fell asleep in Jareth's arms.

* * *

 **And that's chapter two for you all!**

 **Darn this was hard to write, and I don't even know why. The last part of course it was hard, because I am not used to writing about naked times and such, so it might seem a bit rushed, but with no intention of it.**

 ***Toy is the nickname Sarah gives to her Toyota Camry (damn those cars sure last)**

 **Note: My person does make a rather long cameo appearing as Sarah's friend because I do have a friend irl whose name is Sarah, how cool is that?!**

 **Also, due to school becoming an even greater pain, I will be updating every Thursday, so mark your calendars and expect a new chapter each Thursday.**

 **Why Thursdays?**

 **Because Thursdays are my favorite days.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Chapter 3 is here, enjoy!**

 **Labyrinth characters are not mine!**

 **Note: Ok, for the sake of the fun for this chapter, traffic and time rules do not apply.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sarah's alarm went off at 6:45 sharp, her daily wake up time for school. Needless to say she forgot to postpone it the previous night because she was distracted by Jareth's skilled hands. But the annoying sound went silent as fast as it began. _Hmm? That's strange, I don't remember it doing that,_ she thought as she opened her eyes and reached her hand for the drawer next to her bed to notice her phone was not there.

"Wha? Where's my phone?!" She tried to jump out of the bed but a set of strong arms kept her inside the sheets.

"What's the rush Sarah? It's still very early" Jareth whispered in her ear.

"…you're right, I'm sorry. It's just, I forgot to turn my alarm off last night so it wouldn't go off today" Sarah explained as she relaxed back into Jareth's arms.

"I should apologize, perhaps it was my sudden 'attack' that prevented you from completing such task, but worry about it no more" Jareth brought Sarah closer to him.

"Wait, what do you mean? What did you-?"

"I got rid of the reason our slumber was disturbed" Jareth grinned.

 _Aw shit…_ Sarah thought, knowing the answered to what she was going to ask next.

"Did you by any chance bog my cellphone?"

"Why yes, why do you think it's silent now?" Jareth said sarcastically.

Sarah remained quiet for long enough for Jareth to look at her. And oh he did, and he did not like what he saw, it scared him.

"Um, is there something wrong, Sarah dear?" Jareth was more than nervous, he was trembling. No one could make the Goblin King tremble, except for his champion.

Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds, _Ugh the last thing I need today is a fight between us, calm down Sarah, calm down, and talk, now!_

"…Please tell me you can bring it back, unbog it?" She spoke every word slowly, afraid she might explode from the anger. It terrified Jareth even more.

"I, I, of course I can… I think…" Jareth was staring at her the whole time, afraid if he looked away, Sarah would kill him.

Sarah took more deep breaths, _ok, so there's little hope I'll get my phone back… but luckily I can get all of my stuff back if I get another one of the same brand, thank goodness for back up and syncing!_ Sarah calmed down much faster as the thought of getting another phone, better yet, getting the stuff in her old phone back. _Now, where do I get another phone for a student budget friendly prize? Hmm…,_ Sarah was thinking where to get enough money fast, then she stared at Jareth, _Perfect!_

Jareth could see Sarah's change in mood but was completely oblivious as to what was going on. He knew she was not mad anymore, for starters. As to why she was giggling and saying yay to herself was completely unknown to him.

"Oh Jareth~~~~" Sarah was now grinning and hovered over Jareth, getting closer to his ear.

"Ye, yes precious?" Jareth was still nervous.

"You know you did wrong here, right?" She whispered slowly into his ear.

Jareth was now confused, was she trying to seduce and then punish him? "Yes"

"Then you also know that you will have to give me something in return" Sarah stared at him right in the eyes.

"Anything, precious, you just have to name it. I'm very so-" Jareth was about to apologize when Sarah pressed her lips against his in a long steamy kiss.

After Sarah broke from the kiss, Jareth was now more than confused, he began to suspect Sarah was bipolar now.

"Precious, are you alright?" He asked, worried wanting to hear the answer.

"I feel just fine Jareth, stop panicking and calm down you glittery jerk," Sarah was smiling more than she thought she could. "I found a way for you to pay me back for bogging my phone, and don't worry, it's not as bad as you're thinking so soften that worrisome look will ya?"

Jareth did as she asked and looked more calm now, "Alright then, what is it you want as compensation my dear?"

"You will get me the newest edition of the phone you bogged, that's all" Sarah said, confident Jareth will not back down.

"Alright precious, but where am I supposed to get you this 'new edition'?" Jareth asked, not so happy with Sarah's choice.

"You'll see, now get up and change. I hope you have a bag or some luggage ready" Sarah pushed him to get up and get ready for the big weekend.

"Eh, alright, but may I ask how much I'm allowed to take with me?"

* * *

After two hours, Sarah was ready with two carry-ons and a bag on her shoulder, while Jareth had a small handbag.

"I really hope you don't have to go back to your place just to grab a pair of tights Jareth" Sarah warned him. They had agreed to spend the weekend aboveground and he would only go underground if it was absolutely and extremely necessary.

"I assure you my dear, that this is all I will need to make myself at home" Jareth grinned but Sarah did not see.

"Alright then, I want you to poof us at the Oakland airport" Sarah showed him a picture of one of the airport entrances. Jareth embraced Sarah with a snap of his fingers, they vanished from Sarah's apartment and reappeared in one of the airport's janitor closet.

Sarah separated from Jareth when she tripped with a mop. Jareth could not stop but giggle a bit when he spotted his girlfriend stuck in a bucket with a mop on her head.

"Oh Sarah, that outfit just won't do" He began laughing hard now.

"Very funny Jareth, but you should help me if you don't want your hair to end up like the mop in a more painful way" Sarah said, in a threatening but teasing way.

Jareth stopped laughing and he helped Sarah up from the bucket. They both laughed right after.

After they got out of the airport, they rented a car for the weekend (Sarah didn't want to be poofing everywhere they went). Sarah stopped at a Starbucks on the way to Evelyn's house to pick up breakfast.

"I think we better get to Evy's house soon. What kind of coffee do you want?" She asked Jareth as they stood in line.

"Sarah, are you sure this is coffee?" He asked, pointing out the odd names written on the menu.

 _Uh oh, I forgot he's only had coffee at my place…_ "Um, alright. Of what you see up there, what sounds more familiar to you?" Sarah asked, but Jareth just stared at her, confuse. "Ok, all of that are different kinds of flavors for the coffee. A Frappuccino is cold coffee with whipped cream on top, that white fluffy and sweet stuff you like to put on the cheesecake, espresso is hot coffee like the one we drink at my place but with different flavors, basically it's all coffee made differently and with different flavors. They also have tea if you want that instead. So now, what would you like to try?"

"Um…What are you getting Sarah?"

"Oh, um I am getting the Caramel macchiato one. It's my favorite" Sarah smiled as she thought about the hot beverage and its sweet taste, "Mmm, it always warms me up in cold mornings like these, do you want to try it?" She asked Jareth.

Jareth saw the expression Sarah made while talking about the odd beverage, it was an expression she only showed when she was thinking about something she truly desired most at that moment, like how it happened last night. He quickly jumped out of that thought to answer Sarah.

"Ah yes, I would very much like to try it precious. I'm curious about this favorite flavor of yours, and here I thought I was your favorite flavor" Jareth said teasingly.

"Jareth!" Sarah blushed deeply. _How dare he say… and in here... oh gods how embarrassing, I hope no one heard it..._ , her last thought remaining for the time in line to get their coffee.

After getting both their hot drinks, they got to Evelyn's house. Sarah was unfamiliar with the address Evelyn had given her and what she saw since she remembered being at a different location the last time she had visited. She then decided to call her just to make sure.

"Hello? Sarah! Are you at the house yet dear?" Evelyn sounded very excited.

"Um, I think so. Are you sure you gave me the right address Evy?" Sarah was very confused.

"Yes I did Sare, why do you- oh that's right, I moved dear. I forgot you were last there when I had the orange big house. I decided to move since that place was really big anyway, I don't like living in large places alone." Said Evelyn, answering Sarah's unheard question.

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know now Evy! Now what am I looking at here?" Said Sarah, a little less confused this time.

"Ok, so now you're looking at a small blue cottage, am I right?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes" Sarah answered.

"Great, then that's all you need to know from me, now you get to explore the new place! Oh, I have to go now Sare, sorry. Call me if you need anything, love ya!" Evelyn said goodbye and hung up before Sarah could say any more.

Sarah let out a long sigh and took Jareth's hand to walk them inside.

"We'll get our things later, let's see what my cousin's new house looks like, shall we?"

Jareth stayed silent and followed.

"It sure is small compared to how you described it when you went back home" He said as they walked through the living room.

"I know, that's why I said 'let's see what my cousin's new house looks like" Sarah emphasized new, hoping Jareth would get the clue.

"Oh, interesting. So then, why would she get a rather miniscule place?"

"I don't know, she said she didn't like living in a large house all by herself"

"She does have a point, one rather enjoys solitude for so little before even a small place such as this becomes huge" Jareth said as he looked down. Sarah looked back and saw him a bit melancholic.

"Something wrong Jareth?"

"…I remember when my castle, even when filled with goblins, felt so empty. It made me feel empty, until I met you. You, with your stubbornness and defiance, filled me up and from the moment I saw you and decided to make you run my labyrinth, I knew I had to be with you," Jareth noticed Sarah blushing.

"You know, I'm glad I met you the way I did. It made me realize a lot of things and it helped me mature. I'm happy to be with you now, so that neither of us have to feel alone ever again," one tear slid down Sarah's cheek.

Jareth wiped the tear with a gloved finger, then took Sarah's chin and brought their faces closer together in a warm kiss. Sarah responded with the same sweetness in their kiss and wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck, wanting to deepen the kiss. But just before Jareth could respond to that gesture, she withdrew her arms.

"Alright, Evy said we can use the guest room if anything, but for now I want to explore the city with you. You did say you wanted me to give you the tour, right?" Sarah suggested as they both tried to calm themselves from the sudden desire both knew was beginning to rise.

"You're quite right, I did say so. What shall we do first then?"

"Hmm, well first let's get our things off the car and then we'll go sightseeing" Sarah suggested before they went out the door and begin their little adventure.

* * *

As Sarah was driving, she pinpointed every place she wanted Jareth to see; they passed through the historical Painted Ladies, the Victorian Home Walk, they stopped by Coit Tower to take a few pictures, zig zagged through most of the northern part of the city until they reached their final stop and a must stop: Fort Point.

Sarah had a hard time reaching Fort Point since most of the streets led to the highway going out of the city and had to do plenty U-turns before she finally got the right street to turn and found parking in a neighborhood near the historical place.

"Sarah dear, are you sure you know how to go back from here after we're done?" Jareth asked as he was unsure Sarah would know her way back after that little incident.

"If needed, I can always take a look at my phone," Sarah said confidently.

"But precious, that device is the same one that got you to miss the right direction back there" Jareth pointed out.

"No, I just wasn't paying attention and the map just kept changing" Sarah tried to argue back.

"Well then, what if it changes again on the way back? You know I can always take us straight to the house with a poof" Jareth suggested, but Sarah kept insisting.

"No Jareth, there is no need for you to use your magic, I can get us home and if not with my phone, I can always ask for directions. Trust me, if we couldn't get around without magic, no one would want to go out in fear of getting lost." Sarah explained.

"… Alright Sarah, I trust you, but should we need to…" Jareth suggested one last time.

"Yes, I'll let you know if I need you to use magic" Sarah assured him, and like that they got out of the car and walked up to Fort Point, which was only 20 minutes uphill.

After taking a few pictures and walking around Fort Point, Sarah and Jareth made their way back to Evelyn's house. Jareth expressed it had been quite an interesting trip and how there were a lot of new things that he did not know about since his last visit Aboveground. Sarah was happy she was able to spend time with him and shown him around her world.

 _This is going great, it's much better than I planned_ , she thought as they stopped to grab some pizza to take back. Then an idea popped in her mind, _should I take Jareth to the casino tonight?_

She waited until they got back to the house to ask Jareth about her idea. She looked at her phone to check the time, _wow, we've only been gone a few hours. I'm sure if we rest for a couple hours here, we'll be good to go tonight,_ Sarah thought as she planned the night.

"Jareth, what do you say we go to San Pablo Lytton tonight?" She asked him as they kept eating pizza.

"The what?" Jareth asked, confused. _Oh crap, does he know what a casino even is?_ Sarah wondered, nervous at Jareth's confusion.

"It's a casino, do you know what a casino is?" She asked to get it over.

"Precious, I may have not been aboveground for the last decade, but I can assure you I still know about many things, and yes I do know what a casino is. The reason I asked what is because I don't think I've ever been to one with such a name," Jareth explained.

 _Oh thank goodness… oh now I feel bad…_ Sarah thought as she looked apologetic to Jareth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't to sound as if I doubted your Aboveground knowledge, it's just that when you said you hadn't been around much before you and I started dating, I assumed you would only come up for runners or something related to wished aways," Sarah explained, looking down at her feet. _Aw man, now I feel even worse._

Jareth giggled at Sarah's words, making her look up in confusion, "Oh Sarah precious, you think I'm a dutiful king that doesn't like to have fun? Of course I would come Aboveground for labyrinth matters, but there were times when I would become rather drained from being around the goblins and I wanted to escape for a while, so coming aboveground was my choice," Jareth explained.

Sarah remained silent, so Jareth continued.

"Now, this casino is located where?" He asked, and Sarah looked it up on her phone's map app.

"Um, it's like half an hour from here, so it shouldn't take us too long to get there. Traffic's been alright so far, but we should leave a little earlier, just in case."

"You're right, so then, at what time do you want to leave, precious?"

"Um, how about just before sunset, we don't need to spend the whole night over there anyway. I just want us to be there a few hours, have dinner at the buffet, and then come back," Sarah explained her plan, and Jareth agreed.

* * *

After a few more hours of resting and watching TV on the living room, Sarah began to get ready for the night, while Jareth waited for her in the living room. He only had to think of what he wanted to wear and in a blink of an eye, his outfit was changed. He was wearing a two piece suit in electric blue with a white button up shirt, black vest, and an electric blue tie to match, black dress shoes, and a silver chain going from the lapel of his suit to the pocket square pocket. His hair shorter, barely touching his shoulders and was a dark chocolate brown. He was the definition of sexy on two legs.

"There, this should do," Jareth said full of confidence.

An hour and a half later Sarah came out of the room all dressed up as well. He dress was a choker neck zip medium high dress in dark burgundy, with black stilettos and a black coat.

Jareth could not stop staring at the beauty standing in front of him, he could just eat her up, and made Sarah blush.

"You look radiant Sarah, as always", He said to her.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself, I like the chain detail," she complimented him back.

"Why thank you, thought it'd be a change from the traditional pocket square," He answered.

"Well I do like it when you're experimental with your wardrobe, and- love your hair, but why brown?"

"Like you said precious, I do like to experiment," He smiled.

"Well, it looks good on you. Now, shall we go?"

"We shall indeed," Jareth said as he offered his arm to her and walked them out of the house to Sarah's car.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning, Sarah and Jareth were still chatting and giggling at the bar a couple blocks from Evelyn's house. Their clothes were a bit too fancy for the place but they did not care, it had been a rather crazy night, with both good and terrible moments, both of which Sarah and Jareth would always remember.

"Just promise you won't be a kingy asshole like tonight ok? I'll love you forever" Sarah said a little too quickly, clearly under the influence of several whiskey shots.

"Oh precious, you know I would do anything for you, I promise" Jareth responded, less drunk than his mortal girlfriend seemed to be.

"Alright then, good Goblin King, now let's go home glittery jerk", Sarah said as she tried to get up.

"I think the use of poofing is required if we're to go back safely, my dear" Jareth suggested as he helped her walk out of the bar.

"That is an excellent idea, love. Just make sure I don't throw up, please?" Sarah asked adhering herself to Jareth's arm, making sure she didn't trip on her own feet.

"For you, anything my Sarah, now shush", Jareth said as he covered Sarah's eyes, and poofed them away from the bar.

* * *

 **Alright it's done!**

 **So sorry for being late on this one, procrastination should not be an excuse but it is mine, THIS TIME!.**

 **Anyway, this ended rather sudden and if it left some of you with a question mark on your minds, I purposely did it. There will be bonus stories from this one after it is done, I will not forget it, so be aware!**

 **I hope you liked it; comment, review, pm me! I always enjoy receiving any kind of feedback.**

 **Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Part 1

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Mmm… ugh… aaauugh… my head," Sarah began to say as she woke up.

 _Ugh what time is it? Fuck, my head. Just how much did I drink last night?_ She thought as she slowly got up from the bed, but was stopped by a hand gently pulling her arm back to bed.

"Good morning, feeling alright, Precious?" Said Jareth in a soft voice as he made Sarah face him back in bed.

"Not exactly, I was just going to get some pain killers. Went a little over my alcohol limit last night," Sarah said as she giggled and crawled back inside the sheets.

Jareth sat up on the bed and next to his side was a small cart with a small breakfast platter. He set it next to Sarah. She only but glanced at the silver platter and gave Jareth a grateful smile.

"Thank you babe, you didn't have to," She said as she glanced at the platter once more: two pills sat on the far right next to a tall glass of orange juice, a red rose rested on the other side, while a bowl of fruit sat in the middle of the platter. _How he knows me so well, the silly owl,_ Sarah thought, and turned back to Jareth.

"It is the least I can do to soothe my girlfriend at this time and in this physical state. I noticed how many drinks you had last night, I did not stop you since I thought you were aware of it, but I guess I should have said stop when I saw you order those whiskey shots," Jareth said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh, don't worry about it Jareth. I know I went over my limit, and though I didn't even know, last night I felt just fine. That's why these exist for the day after," She took the pills to explain herself. _Thank goodness painkillers exist in this time,_ Sarah thought as she swallowed the pills and took a long sip of water.

She began to eat some of the fruit when Jareth asked about last night.

"So, are you still mad about last night, love?"

"Didn't I say I wasn't last night?" Sarah asked, confused he was still wondering about that.

"Not quite, dear. You only discussed the why it was not good to order people around, but you never expressed not being angry at me for ruining dinner," Jareth answered, knowing Sarah must not have been on her best when he asked the same question the previous night.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry, I guess I did get a drink too much…" Sarah giggled as she kept repeating in her mind, _don't ever drink more than he does Williams, you have more dignity than that!_ "Alright Jareth, I'll say it now since I'm sober, and eating a healthy breakfast made by my good-looking boyfriend: I am not angry for what happened last night. I was at the moment when we got kicked out of the dinner; but by the time we got to the bar, I was already laughing about it," she said as she kept eating.

Jareth could only smile confidently at Sarah as she kept eating from the fruit bowl. He had taken the chance of doing it without the use of magic. He believed he needed to up his no-magic use abilities. It was worth it.

"Besides, whoever said you ruined dinner?" Sarah continued, "If anything, you saved us from paying too much for a simple dinner, when we can always have a super fancy one at your castle" She said, boosting Jareth's ego for sure.

"Oh precious, you know that is the best part about having a castle and being a king, you can always be fancy and be perfectly normal," Jareth said with a grin on his face.

"By the way, how is your head, dear? Are those pills working?" He asked, concern emerging on his face.

"Now that you mention it, these pills are not exactly what I ex-" Sarah stopped herself, _how strong were those pills supposed to be?_ She thought as she looked at Jareth.

"Something wrong Sarah?" He asked, concerned and confused.

"Where did you get those painkillers?" Sarah asked, concern on her face as well.

"Why, this container you brought with you of course. I saw you use it before and thought it would help you in this situation as well," He said as he handed the blue pill container to Sarah.

 _Uh oh… Aw man, I should have told him…_ Sarah thought as she burst in laughter and got up to place the container on the vanity. Jareth was really confused, his concern fading slowly.

"Oh Jareth, I'm sorry. These are not painkillers, love!" Sarah said trying to stop laughing.

"It isn't? Good heavens, what did I give you then Sarah?!" He asked, terrified he might have accidentally poisoned her.

"Hey, calm down Jareth, it's alright. No they are not painkillers, they are just vitamins," she said trying to soothe Jareth's panicked self.

"V-vitamins? Why do you need vitamins?"

"School stress lowers my defenses, so vitamins help me keep up with it"

"… Stress? You mean this helps you decrease your stress?" Jareth asked, curious while holding the blue container on his hand.

"Um, yes that is more or less what they do. Why?" She asked, suspicious about Jareth's curiosity.

"Well, if you don't mind, it would be most helpful if you could give me a portion of these vitamins for myself," Jareth responded, almost asking for permission.

"Oh… Um, do you think human medicine will work on you? I mean, you're fae, I'm not sure these will even affect you," She said, not sure whether Jareth's idea was good or bad.

"Hmm, well there is only one way to find out. How about next time I find myself having a stressful day, I ask for one a pill and take it then?" He suggested as he placed to the container back on the vanity.

"Well, you have a point… Alright, next time you're about to explode, I'll give you one," Sarah said giggling while saying "you're about to explode" and Jareth shook his head, wondering why Sarah could be so childish, yet so lovely at the same time.

"So then, if your headache is still bothering you, may I?" He walked closer to Sarah, offering his hand.

"You want to cure my hangover with magic?"

"It is the quickest way I can think of," Jareth said, shrugging.

 _Well, I do want to get rid of it now,_ Sarah thought, taking Jareth's hand. At that moment, she felt a wave of chill coming from Jareth's hand, flowing through her hand, and spreading throughout her whole body. It gave her goosebumps and instantly felt her hangover be no more.

"Whoa! That… felt weird. Good, but weird," was all Sarah could say, "Thank you Jareth."

"Anything for you my dear."

"So, do you want to out to get breakfast? I mean, you probably haven't had any, have you?" Sarah asked.

"Not really Precious, but I'll accept your invitation. Where are we going to get breakfast? And please, let us go somewhere other than that coffee place," he suggested.

"Alright, let look up a nearby Denny's then," Sarah laughed and grabbed her phone to look it up.

"A what?" Jareth asked confused.

"Relax, it's going to be alright. Trust me," Sarah said as she kept googling.

* * *

Sarah had found a Denny's 15 minutes from the house and traffic was not a problem to get there. Once inside, they requested a table. Since it was a bit packed, they waited a while at the waiting benches.

"Well, what do you know, it's Saturday." Sarah said as they waited, expecting to wait for a long while.

"What do you mean?" Wondered Jareth, looking around. It was quite the family friendly place.

"Oh, it's just that since it's Saturday, a lot of people have the day off work and go out to have breakfast with family or friends, that's why it gets full like this," she explained.

The restaurant was indeed packed, but to Sarah's surprise, they only waited for five minutes before they were seated at a table, luckily for Jareth, in a quiet and intimate area, away from annoying families.

"Welcome to Denny's, what would you like to drink?" Asked the waitress while putting her pen on her notepad, ready to take the order.

"Um, I'd like some orange juice please," Said Sarah, then the waitress turned to Jareth.

"Alright, and you sir?"

"Um… coffee, please," Jareth answered, a bit nervous. Sarah took his hand in hers to soothe his nerves a little.

"Would you like cream or milk?" Asked the waitress.

"Could you bring both please?" Sarah answered instead, and gave a reassuring smile to Jareth.

"Alright, I'll be right back to take your orders," Said the waitress as she finished writing on her notepad, placed menus on the table and left.

"Thank you," Sarah said, then turned back to Jareth.

"Bless your quick thought, Precious," Jareth praised as Sarah blushed.

"Oh it was nothing. I used to come here often with my dad, so I learned what he would order every time he ordered coffee. Plus the staff here will actually ask for everything specifically. Now don't take that as a bad thing, they just want to make sure they do everything according to what you want. You can even request things differently from the menu," Sarah explained as she showed the menu to Jareth.

"Oh, plenty to choose I see," Jareth said, amazed at the different dishes that were on the menu.

"Yes, it is a dinner after all. So, what do you feel like having this morning?" Sarah asked. _I would not be surprised if he asked for pancakes, or anything sweet,_ she thought as Jareth read the menu.

"Um, I would like to try the Sticky Bun Pancake breakfast one," Jareth pointed at the picture next to the name. Sarah was surprised and at the same time, not really. _I knew pancakes would do it,_ she thought as she read through the menu herself to choose.

"I think I'll get just get the French Toast Slam, the fruit bowl you gave me when I woke up was satisfying." Sarah complimented Jareth's breakfast-in-bed successful attempt.

"My dear, I could have brought you an entire English breakfast, but I first need to learn how to make proper food without magic," said Jareth amused.

"You have a point. Next time, I'll teach you how to make pancakes so then you can make as well whenever you feel like having some." Sarah was sure to have fun thinking that idea.

They were happily chatting about what to do for the day when the waitress arrived with their beverages.

"So, are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes we are. I'll have the French Toast Slam, with just the sausage links, no bacon. Also, can I have a glass of almond milk as well please?" Sarah made her request.

"Of course ma'am, no problem. And you sir, what would you like to order?" The waitress turned to Jareth.

"Um, I'll have the… Sticky Bun Pancake Breakfast," Jareth answered, still nervous but not as much.

"Alright, would you like sausage or bacon with that?"

"Sausage please"

"Alright, will that be all?" The waitress asked the couple.

Sarah was about to say that was all, when Jareth spoke first.

"Um, could I have toast as well?" Jareth requested.

"Of course sir, would you like it buttered?" The waitress asked.

"Buttered if you please. And could I also have a glass of orange juice?"

"Yes sir, of course. Will that be all for you?"

"Yes, that will be all thank you," Jareth finally said. Sarah was surprised. _My my, I didn't think he would follow my suggestion, but he did,_ she thought as she saw the waitress leave with the written order as fast as she could.

"Wow Jareth, I never thought you would ask for more," she said to him.

"Sarah dearest, I believe it is time I am able to act more human and be able to do the same things as you with the same confidence. I want to be more than just your goblin king boyfriend, I want to be just your boyfriend, a normal human in the Aboveground. Who also happens to have magical powers, but you know what I mean." Jareth explained. Sarah's eyes were watery and she could feel a tear attempting to roll down her cheek when Jareth wiped it from her eye. She was so happy and very much in love, she kissed Jareth pouring all of her emotions building in her heart into it.

"You make me happy being just the way you are Jareth, you don't need to change. But I do greatly appreciate that you're trying to fit into my world, thank you," Sarah could not help but smile until her cheeks were hurting, "I love you very much Jareth," she said as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Jareth did so as well.

"And I, you, my precious Sarah."

They looked into each other's eyes as if they were staring at each other's very souls. But Sarah quickly came back to as she noticed the waitress approaching with their food.

"Alright, let's see. French Toast Slam for the lady, here you go. And here is the Sticky Bun Pancake Breakfast for you sir, your toast, orange juice. And let me refill your coffee. Alright, enjoy, and let me know if you need anything," Said the waitress before leaving once more.

"Alright, bon appetit, Precious," Jareth said before he and Sarah began to dig in.

* * *

Sarah felt surprisingly satisfied after only having a couple of pancakes and sharing a meal with Jareth at Denny's while Jareth felt surprisingly full. After all, he had eaten two scrambled eggs, three sausages, hash brown, two pieces of toast, two pancakes, a large sundae (deserts were an option Jareth could not resist), a tall glass of orange juice, and a cup of coffee. Sarah could not believe Jareth had actually eaten all of that. _I will not take him out to eat often if I want to him to stay healthy. He's really gotten a thing for human food, especially sweets. Got to keep an eye for that_ , Sarah thought as they drove back to the blue cottage.

"Well that was a splendid feast of a breakfast, Sarah love," Jareth said, pretending to feel normal, when he was probably really full to even speak.

"…I know, right?" Sarah said as she thought how he would feel later. _I wonder how he'll feel when he goes to the bathroom. Hmm, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen him go to a bathroom before… Ugh… better not even think about it…._

* * *

Once they got to the house, Jareth suddenly stood still at the entrance.

"Something wrong Jareth?" Sarah asked when she noticed him standing emotionless.

Jareth heard her words and came back to, snapping his fingers and his outfit changed from a pearl-colored blouse and blue jeans to his dark armor and cloak.

"Everything's fine Sarah," he sighed, "I just heard a wish being made. Someone was wished away to the goblins… I have to go and check if the wisher will run the Labyrinth or not. I will not be gone too long, so would you mind waiting here, Precious?" He asked, as Sarah sat on the sofa.

"Don't worry about me Jareth, we agreed you could go should emergencies like these popped up. Besides, I can always call on the gobs if I need company for a while, so you can go without any worries. I'll just be here watching TV a bit," Sarah said, understanding Jareth's concern and duty.

"Alright then, I'll see you later Sarah. I love you," Jareth said as he took Sarah in his arms in a tight embrace and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, silly owl, now go and check on the wisher," Sarah said as she hugged him tightly as well and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

* * *

With Jareth

 _I can't believe of all days someone could wish someone away, it has to be when I promised Sarah I would spend all weekend with her. Well, no sense in worrying about it now, the wish was made and I have to see who did it,_ it was all Jareth thought as he reappeared in the sky in his owl form and flew to where the wisher was.

He arrived at a quiet neighborhood filled with large houses, all looking the same and yet not at all. He then turned back to his original self while invisible and walked toward a beige colored house.

He poofed himself to the room he assumed the wisher was in. _There are so many people in this house, young individuals at that, I could only imagine someone wishing away any individual within the same residence,_ Jareth thought as her searched for the wisher.

He encountered not a young individual like he had guessed, but rather a young woman staring at him in confusion.

"Who the fuck are you?"

 _Heh, just what I needed. A non-believer saying the right words…_ Jareth thought as he face palmed himself and let out a sigh in disappointment.

"Alright human, let's get this straight. You said the words, did you not?" He asked the young woman standing on the other side of the room who showed an even more confused upon hearing the question.

"What? I don't know what you're talk- wait, do you mean the 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away' thing?" The guy asked.

"Yes those words," Jareth said, irritated at the woman's obliviousness.

"Oh, yeah I said them. But I didn't think they would actually work," said the young one, trying to keep herself together and not freak out.

 _Well then, this brings memories_ , Jareth thought as a grin formed on his face.

"So you're saying you didn't mean to actually wish your cousin away to the goblins?" He asked with high confidence.

"… Who are you? And of course I didn't mean to wish her away!" The woman said out loud.

 _Her? Well then, this is getting interesting._

"I am the Goblin King, and I say that what's said is said," Jareth said, standing tall with hands on his hips walking around the lady, who Jareth found was named Elaine.

"Hey, what do you mean? Where is she? Can you bring her back?" Elaine was asking what Jareth considered stupid questions, but decided to answer anyway.

"I mean she will become one of us. Right now, she is in my castle, and no I will not bring her back…"

"…Huh? Where is this castle of yours?" asked Elaine.

"Why do you want to know?" Jareth asked, amused at where this conversation was going.

"Because if you're not going to bring her back, I'm going to get her," Elaine answered with confidence.

 _Well then, defiant I see. Non-believer, but defiant indeed_.

"She's there, in my castle. Do you still want to go get her?" Jareth pointed behind Elaine, making her turn to find she was no longer in her room, but in a strange, foreign land. In front of her was a large maze and a large gray castle could be seen in the distance.

"So she's at the center of that maze? No problem, I can get to her no matter what. I did not mean to wish her away, so I will bring her back," Elaine said once again, turning to Jareth and sounding more confident than before.

 _Hmm so she is willing to run the labyrinth… Well, as entertaining as this may seem, it will take longer than I expected. I will have to let Sarah know when I have the chance,_ Jareth thought as he walked away from Elaine.

"Very well then. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your cousin becomes one of us, forever." Jareth then disappeared into thin air.

Elaine stared at where Jareth had stood before disappearing before facing the labyrinth once again.

"Well then, thirteen hours to get you Mely. Damn, I hope she forgives me when I get her back," Elaine said as she began to approach the gates of the labyrinth.

* * *

Back in Evelyn's house

Only 5 minutes since Jareth had gone to the wisher and Sarah was already bored.

 _Damn, is there really nothing good on TV? It's Saturday!_ Sarah thought as she went through every channel and found nothing entertaining. She did find a few movies but was

"Damn it, TV won't do… Hmm, maybe I could really call the goblins and ask how Jareth is doing," Sarah said to herself as she got up from the sofa and went to the guest room.

"Ok. Gobs, come out wherever you are!" Sarah called out, and in a matter of seconds the room filled with goblins coming from everywhere: the vanity drawers, the closet, under the bed, and some even under the sheets.

"Yes, Lady!" Answered the goblins in unison.

"Hey guys, I hope you've been behaving. Would you guys like to hang out here with me until Kingy comes back?" She asked to the group of group of goblins standing right before her.

"We's enjoy being with Lady Sarah. We's going to be here and entertain Lady!" Said one of the goblins in the far back of the group.

"Yes! We'll have lots of fun. Kingy is keeping an eye on runner right now," another goblin mentioned.

"A runner? So, he or she decided to run the labyrinth." Sarah confirmed.

 _I guess it will take him longer than I expected. Hmm, I wonder who this runner is…_ Sarah thought as the goblins were talking about what to do while with Lady Sarah. One suggested they play hide and seek, another said they should play twister like they did at Sarah's apartment, while another said they should just have Lady Sarah tell them gossip about university. For some reason they enjoyed hearing about college activities and what not.

"So guys, before we do anything, can I ask you about the runner?" Sarah asked and the goblins went all quiet.

"Oh yes Lady! We's already seen runner, she's strange," Some of the goblins said altogether.

"Oh, so then what or who did she wish away?" Sarah asked, more curious.

"It's Lady's friend, the boy with the glasses that dresses funny," one goblin said while laughing at the thought of it.

"My friend? A boy? Uh no gobs, you must be confused, I don't have any guy friends," clarified Sarah, now confused as to who this wished might be. _I certainly do not have any guy friends, not that I'm aware of…_

"Yes Lady! You talks of him when you talks of class about funny marks!" Said a goblin wearing a pink hat.

"Funny mar- oh you mean math class?" She asked, and some of the goblins nodded.

 _Ok, but I don't talk to any guy in math-,_ Sarah was beginning to understand and when she realized who they were referring to, she began to laugh.

"Aw man, are you guys referring to Melissa?" When she said her friend's name, all of the goblins nodded. Sarah could not imagine how her shy and good friend could be wished away, _well I guess she must have done something REALLY bad to get on someone's bad side to get wished away… I have to see this for myself!_ Sarah thought.

"Is it possible that I can go to the castle? I mean, is it ok to go now?" She asked as she knew whenever there was a runner, Jareth was always tense and checking on the runner. _I wonder if he'd even want me there at this time._

"Yes Lady, you's always able to go to castle any time. Kingy's not going to be angry," the goblins answered.

"Oh, awesome! Then I guess I will go take a look. Poor Mely, I wonder how she's feeling right now," Sarah said.

"Lady wants us to go with you?" A goblin asked.

"Um, it won't be necessary, thank you. How about you guys stay here and keep watch of the house while I go and check out the situation at the castle, will you do that for me please?" She asked.

"Yes Lady Sarah! We's gonna keep watch!" Yelled the goblins in unison.

 _I just hope the room remains intact by the time I'm back. Oh well, here goes nothing,_ Sarah thought as she prepared her mind to make a wish.

"I wish to go to the castle beyond the goblin city, right now!" And with those words, Sarah disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**

* * *

 **Alright there is part 1 of chapter 4.**

 **So sorry for the delay everyone, I had some personal and emotional issues during the week and I just couldn't bring myself to even open up my computer.**

 **I believe that writing while having negative thoughts about life brings an uncomfortable atmosphere in writing.**

 **When I was writing this chapter, my outline said 'fast, short chapter' when it actually turned into something I did not want to finish. I had so much fun writing this first half of the chapter, but I believe it is already too long to finish it in one part. So this will be a two-part chapter.**

 **I will have the next part next week along with the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this part of the chapter.**

 **To be continued next Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 4: Part 2

**Chapter 4: part 2**

* * *

In the Underground

Sarah appeared at the castle beyond the goblin city, coughing from the smoke and glitter that followed her poofing there.

"Phew, I can breathe again… I better let Jareth know about that glitter thing, I could die from inhaling that thing," She said to herself as she brushed off the glitter from her jeans and took long breaths.

She had appeared in a room, which she thought was one of the guest rooms at the castle. She walked to the door into the long hallway that led to the Grand Hall in the castle, but she did not see Jareth anywhere. _He must know I'm here by now, maybe he really is busy with the runner,_ Sarah thought as she left the Grand Hall and walked to the throne room, where she was sure all of the commotion would be happening and where her friend was waiting for the runner.

Yet when she got to the throne room, everything was quiet, well, almost. The goblins were there, like Sarah had thought, but they were not partying or entertaining or having fun for that matter. She was confused as to why they were not their usual, drinking happily selves. When she walked into the throne room, all of the goblins raised their heads and turned their attention from whatever they were doing to Sarah.

"Lady Sarah!" They all screamed in relief and ran up to her. Sarah was surprised by their reaction but stood still where she was.

"Whoa guys! Hey, how are you all?" She said as all of the goblins ran up and bowed to her, _aww, I told them not to do that, and yet I find it somewhat satisfying… Oh Jareth…_ She thought as she made a gesture with her hands, telling the goblins to calm down.

"Alright, I'm happy to see you all as well. I heard there was a runner in the labyrinth, but I'm a bit confused right now. Why are you all here 'bored'? Why aren't you having fun? Also, where is the wished away?" She asked and the goblins all answered at once, but Sarah could not understand anyone.

"Wait! One at a time!" She yelled, and all goblins went quiet.

"Kingy not in good mood, so we's not make noise while he was here, and when he left," said one goblin.

"Wished away is walking around in garden," said another goblin.

 _She's in the garden? Well then, I guess she's handling this better than I thought. But why would Jareth be in such a mood the gobs are not having fun?_ Were questions Sarah had in mind while she said her goodbyes to the goblins for now and walked toward the castle gardens in the back.

Melissa was walking nonchalantly, more like wobbling, in the gardens whilst eating a peach. She was walking to the edge of the garden by the wall bordering the castle from the city when Sarah called out to her.

"Mely! Are you in here?" Sarah yelled.

Melissa heard her name being called and wobbled towards the voice. When she spotted Sarah she began to laugh.

"Oh Sarah, HIII!" She yelled, louder than necessary and sounding a bit disoriented.

"Hey, how are you doing? Are you ok? How do you feel?" Sarah asked to the visibly dizzy Melissa.

"Oh I'm just… I don't know but I feel amazing, but how did you get here? Did the weird, sexy man kidnap you too?" Melissa said a little too happy than she should have been. Sarah was more than convinced Melissa was on something, and proved herself right when she spotted the half-eaten peach in Melissa's hand.

 _Oh crap, this is not good,_ she thought as she made Melissa lean on her shoulder so she could take them back inside the castle.

"Ok, I can see that you're high, and it's because you ate that peach," Sarah began to explain to Melissa, who was trying to focus now that they were inside and away from the peach tree filled garden.

"My question now is, how many peaches did you eat while you were in the garden?" Sarah asked, concerned how long Melissa would be feeling like this.

"Mmm… Um… uh, I think… I think I ate around… sev- no, I ate like five peaches…" Melissa mumbled. Sarah noticed she was trying to articulate more than what she said but decided it was best she didn't push herself too hard at the moment.

"Hmm, right. Well I'm sure I'll come up with something to help you soon, but for now I want you to lay down and sleep it off," she said as she gestured two goblins to come and take Melissa to one of the guest rooms.

"Okays Lady, we go take funny boy to the guest room," said one of the goblins helping Melissa walk.

"Thank you gobs, and please be careful with- Hey! It's a girl, you guys," Sarah corrected them. And so the goblins left with an intoxicated Melissa and Sarah was left in the throne room with the other goblins.

"Now, to sort this with Jareth. Gobs, when do you think Kingy will be here?" Sarah asked some of the goblins sitting closest to the throne.

"I believe right now," said a voice coming from the main hallway into the throne room. Jareth walked in just then, and Sarah could sense the cold aura emanating from him disappear. _I guess he's not in a bad mood anymore._

"Hey there love," Sarah greeted Jareth.

"Hello there, Precious. When did you get here? I was just about to go to you," Jareth said.

"Well, the goblins told me you had a runner, and when they mentioned about the wished away… I actually know who it is," Sarah explained.

"Really? You know this boy?" Jareth said, and Sarah face palmed herself and sighed.

"… You and the gobs apparently can't see past the short hair, can you? She's a girl! It's Melissa, Jareth!" Sarah yelled, irritated that the confusion was a bit off.

 _Honestly, she's got more girly features than a guy's! The short hair means nothing compared to the rest of her body, she's clearly a woman,_ Sarah thought as she calmed down from watching Jareth's reaction.

Jareth could not believe he had Sarah's friend in his castle, the girl Sarah wanted him to meet, wished away to him. How coincidental can this get?

"… Sarah, you mean to tell me this person is the friend that you've talked about? The really, unbelievably shy, and nervous Melissa?" Jareth asked, confused and doubtful they could be referring to the same person.

"Yes, the same one who is now resting, probably passed out in one of the guest rooms. Jareth, did you not even note to tell her about the peaches? She said she had 'around five' when I found her in the garden," Sarah protested, concerned about Melissa's health.

"Worry not, my dear. The peaches may not affect her physically, and considering she digested more than one, she was just having what I would consider a magic rush, kind of how humans feel when consuming 'soothing' substances." Jareth emphasized 'soothing' since he did not know by experience the effect of drugs on people.

"Ok, thank goodness for that then," Sarah said.

And so the both of them waited in the throne room while the runner made her way through the Labyrinth. In the meantime, Jareth managed to explain the situation to Sarah where Melissa was concerned, plus a mini magic session since the topic of peaches came up. They kept chatting and kept an eye on the runner for a while, when Melissa woke up again. Right then, Sarah and Jareth heard a scream coming from the guest room.

"I believe your friend just woke up," said Jareth with a small grin on his face.

"Yes, and I guess I'll have to be the one to explain, huh?" Sarah answered to the unvoiced question. Jareth only nodded and gestured Sarah to go on. She sighed.

"Alright, but on one condition. Do not scare her with the whole thing about what happens if the runner is not here on time," Sarah requested.

"Precious, you I wouldn't try to do as such. But as you may know, I cannot promise that it will not happen. Those are the rules, after all. Should the runner fail to complete her run, your friend will have to remain here," Jareth said, clearly apologetic to Sarah's unheard request.

Sarah knew this, but didn't want to let Melissa know any of it. She knew she wouldn't mind staying for a while now, but forever?

 _Woah, try to take that in…_

She decided to take that thought out of her mind for now. She walked to the guest room where Melissa was and when she opened the door, Melissa was looking out the window, probably trying to figure out where she was.

Upon Sarah's arrival, Melissa was relieved to know she wasn't alone. Sarah tried to explain what was going on, but Melissa quickly assumed both of them had been kidnapped. Sarah was quite entertained from Melissa's assumptions and escape plans, but was quick to stop her when she attempted to climb off the window down. She explained thoroughly how she had gotten there, how she would be sent back, how she was wished away, and how she knew about the king of the land she was in.

Melissa remained quiet and listened to Sarah's story and she would only ask a question here and there. Sarah kept every detail open to Melissa's interpretation, especially when she told her about her own run through the labyrinth. Melissa kept listening, but didn't ask questions until Sarah finished, and she only asked one question.

"What you've told me has given me peace of mind. And thank you so much from saving me from my over exaggerated, paranoid, and skeptic mind. I thought I believed in everything impossible, but I guess what I thought was impossible was only a fraction of the universe you believe in. I'm actually glad I was wished away, otherwise I would have never known of this part of the world, or rather this part of the universe. But one thing still lingers my mind, after you told me your story," Melissa concluded.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Why haven't you just married Jareth? I mean, aren't you technically his queen-to-be already?" Melissa asked Sarah straight up. She glanced at the window, looking at the land with different eyes this time, but when she looked back, Sarah's face was colored a deep red.

"Melissa, I-I, I don't know. It's just- ok, don't get me wrong. I love Jareth but-"

"Of course you love him, you've told me many times, and what you've done has demonstrated the feeling. And you know he loves you just as much. Am I right?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good, so then why the hesitation? I mean, he's not going to keep you here forever, now is he?"

"No, he actually talked about being able to travel between worlds with no problem…"

"Is it an aging issue?"

"No, I could become immortal like him, that's not a problem at all…"

Jareth was in the hallway walking to the guest room when he overheard the conversation behind its doors.

"Ok, what is your hesitation then? I already asked most of the possible issues…"

"It's just, I don't know. I feel like, ugh this is going to sound cliché but, I don't feel fit to rule a magical land. I don't see myself doing just that. I want to be able to practice what I'm preparing myself for at the university. I want to be able to help people with what I know best."

"I'm not saying I don't want to marry him just because of lack of self-confidence where ruling a magical kingdom is concerned, no. I do want to marry him, just not yet. And I feel if I tell him yes now, he'll want to rush it."

Sarah then remained quiet, trying to keep her tears from rolling down her cheeks. Melissa wiped those tears and gave her a hug.

Jareth had been behind the door, and heard all of Sarah's words, but before he could rush and open the door, Melissa spoke.

"You know, you don't have to marry him right away. You're misjudging him, thinking of him in a way you know it's not true. You're deceiving yourself. I know how repetitive that sounds, but I just want to reassure you of what you just said to feel." Melissa kept hugging Sarah, who was sobbing quietly by now.

"You are going to think this is cliché as well but it's what I've learned from my experiences in the past. You love him as much as he loves you; if you truly believe in that love, then you also believe and trust he will wait until you are ready."

Jareth listened intensely to Melissa's words, and was hesitant about hearing Sarah's next words. But then again, he was surprised at what he heard.

"… You're right. You're always right, and it's logi-"

"Eh no, it's not logical Sarah. But if you think about it, love is not logical, but emotional."

"Yes, you are also right," Sarah said after reasoning what she had just accepted. "Alright, this is a step forward, but I will not give it away that easily. I'm still the woman he is courting, so I will not make the move."

"Alright, can't argue against that with you," said Melissa, and the both of them started laughing.

They got up from the floor and started to walk to the door, when Jareth walked in.

"Um, are you ladies alright? You took longer to come back than I expected," said Jareth, pretending he heard nothing.

His sudden appearance startled the two girls. "Jareth! Oh, sorry. Calming Melissa took longer than I expected, but she's alright now," said Sarah, nervous.

"Yes I'm alright, your Majesty," Melissa answered, bowing.

"Oh Mely, you don't have to-"

"Oh yes, I do. He is a king after all," said Melissa, still bowing. Sarah giggled and let her be. Jareth was flattered by it.

"Oh please, rise. You don't have to be so formal, you are Sarah's friend. And I hope, maybe one day we can be equally acquainted," Jareth said, extending a hand to Melissa.

"I'm sure we can," Melissa said, shaking his hand and smiling.

"Alright then, let us head to the Main Hall, the runner is approaching the Bog of Eternal Stench," Jareth gestured they follow him.

They all headed towards the Main Hall, grabbed a snack from the banquet table and headed to the library instead to rest and wait.

* * *

After three long hours of chatting, watching, resting, eating, and drinking (Melissa and Jareth specifically), Sarah noticed through Jareth's crystal that Elaine, the runner, was at the gates of the Goblin City.

"Jareth, she made it on time," Sarah pointed out. Jareth turned to her and glanced his crystal, made it disappear and stood up.

"Well then, let's head over there then. Guards!" Jareth said out loud.

Three goblin guards came into the library and bowed.

"Yes, your Majesty," they all responded.

"Open the gates to the runner, and bring her to the castle," he ordered.

"Yes your Majesty!" then the goblins ran out.

Jareth offered his hand to both girls to stand up and walk them out of the library and head to the throne room.

"I hope you enjoyed your time underground Melissa," Jareth turned to Melissa.

"Oh yes, very much your Ma- uh Jareth!" Melissa corrected herself. "It was fun meeting my friend's boyfriend. And thank you for the drink as well," she gestured the glass of wine.

"Yes well, once you arrive back home, your body will be rid of any trace of the beverage, so you don't have to worry about it,"

"Thank you Jareth!" Both Melissa and Sarah answered. He laughed at the response and kept walking.

Once they got to the throne room, Elaine was just walking in.

"Mely!" She yelled, running towards Melissa.

"Elly, hi!" Yelled Melissa, waving at Elaine and hugged her.

"I am so sorry! I did not believe this would be for reals," Elaine said. Melissa gave her a light punch on the arm.

"Yeah, me either. But that's alright, now I do, and I forgive you, you dummy," said Melissa, giggling. She then turned to Sarah and Jareth.

"Elaine, meet my friend from university, Sarah Williams. And this is her boyfriend and also king of this land, Jareth."

Elaine was a bit confused at first, but decided to just go with it. "Oh ok, pleased to meet the both of you, well meet you Sarah, I've already met Jareth. So, your Majesty, if I'm done, then can I take my cousin back?"

"Yes, you may go back. And please, do not attempt to come back to the underground by wishing each other away, it doesn't work that way," Jareth requested.

"Of course, and it's alright. What we saw, we enjoyed, and now we're done. Thank you!" Melissa answered for both.

"You're welcome, now I'll take you back. Please, close your eyes," Jareth asked.

Both Elaine and Melissa did as requested when Jareth threw a crystal ball above them, which exploded in a cloud of glitter and once it fell over them, they disappeared.

"Hmmm, I sure hope they don't try to wish anyone else away," said Sarah, laughing.

"Oh Precious, it will be up to them. For now, I do hope there are no more wishes, and if you'd like we can go back to your cousin's house now," said Jareth. And just then, Sarah remembered who she had left in charge of the house. She then gasped in terror and cupped her face in her hands.

"Oh my gosh! Fucking idiot! I forgot I left the goblins in charge of the house sitting!" She panicked, and startled Jareth with her reaction.

"Oh my! Sarah, let's just go back," Jareth said, and took Sarah in her arms and poofed them to Evelyn's house.

* * *

When they got to the house, they were on the outside front. It was just past noon, according to the sun position.

"Phew, I thought I was done for," Sarah let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the house in one piece. Jareth, on the other hand, was not so optimistic.

"Precious, you might want to check the inside, just in case," he suggested, letting her out of his embrace.

"Oh, you're right. Let's go," she said, taking Jareth's hand and walked inside.

As they walked to the living room, everything seemed in order, no havoc wreck at sight. They headed to the kitchen, and they found it the same way they had left it. Then, when went to the guest room they were staying at, and to their surprise all of the goblins Sarah had left to keep watch of the house passed out, a box of soda cans laid empty on the bed.

"Aw man, they drank all of that soda?" Sarah said, a bit loud and the goblins woke up.

"It would appear so, sugar rush perhaps," concluded Jareth.

"Oh hi Kingy! We's kept watch on the house, like Lady said we do," said one of the goblins nearest to Jareth.

"Excellent job you all, now go back to the castle, and you may have goblin ale with the rest," Jareth said, and the goblins all screamed in happiness, they quickly said their goodbyes to Sarah and disappeared through the holes, drawers, closet, and under the bed from where they had come from.

"Hmm, not much time has gone by since we left," Sarah pointed out. Jareth agreed.

 _So we still have Saturday to do something… movie night!_

"So how about we go to the movies tonight?" She asked Jareth, and though he thought about it, he agreed in the end. He asked what movie they were going to watch; Sarah told him the Beauty and the Beast.

"Um, not that I'm complaining with your movie choice love, but didn't we already watch that film a few days ago?" He asked upon hearing Sarah's choice. It was odd that she'd want to watch a film twice in a short time, or so he thought.

"That's ok, it's a bit different this time," Sarah said, with a hint of mystery and Jareth was now curious.

"Hmm, very well. I trust your decision."

"Great, we'll leave a bit early to walk on the mall nearby and then we'll head to the movie theater, how's that sound?" Sarah asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Jareth answered with enthusiasm.

* * *

 **Well, that's part 2 of chapter 4 for you all to enjoy!**

 **This particular part may seem a little more emotional than previous ones. It was slightly influenced by current life situation. I haven't been feeling my best, I just hope my current thoughts hadn't taken the fun out of this chapter.**

 **I planned for this fanfic to be 5 chapters long, but I'm going to push it to one more chapter. For the sake of this story not ending in a rushed attempt, it will have 6 chapters and maybe an epilogue. We'll see how things turn out.**

 **Also, Jareth just heard some confessions of Sarah's but he's decided to remain quiet. Wonder what he's thinking now that he knows where his and Sarah's relationship truly stands.**

 **Foreshadow for next chapter: he's got something planned, but will it work?**

 **NOTE: Chapter five will be up no later than tomorrow night, perhaps even earlier. Depends on how my laptop behaves, with all the crashing it's been doing. That, and the hopes that I am not about to catch a cold (stress and sleepless nights because of school).**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The day went by slowly. Sarah and Jareth spent about two and a half hours resting, napping, and snacking before they recovered their energy to start their day once again.

Sarah was in the guest room while Jareth sat in the living room, waiting.

 _Oh brother, what should I wear today?_ Was all Sarah had in her mind while inside the bedroom, but since the weather was being generous, it was easier for her to eliminate any wintery clothing. With a quick weather check, she threw together a nice red chiffon dress with a golden thin belt, a black leather jacket, black tights and black stilettos.

 _There, phew! Gosh this looks so pretty, now let's see how it looks on me_ , Sarah thought as she began to change, followed by doing her hair and makeup.

Jareth was also deciding on what to wear today. He believed it was to be casual but not too much since his ego didn't let him be less than fancy all the time. He decided to go with a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket over it, black jeans with a dark chocolate brown belt with a gold buckle, black Chelsea boots, and just to feel like a rebel, he put on half-finger leather gloves, rocking slightly short hair, 80's style, he felt as confident, attractive, and sexy as always.

Making sure his look was 'on point' (his use of slang was not often), with a snap of his fingers a mirror appeared before him. He was satisfied with his look, but when he made the mirror disappear his eyes became dilated the moment he spotted Sarah coming out of the bedroom.

Sarah's outfit made her look juvenile, it made her feel like a teenager. She had curled her hair and left it down, accessorized herself with a rose gold mini bag and a black with golden string bracelet.

Jareth could not believe his eyes, the bewitching sight before him was stunning.

"My my Sarah, you look divine," it was all Jareth could say upon seeing Sarah, he was speechless. There was no one else to compare, the sight of her would leave him weak.

"You like it?" Sarah was nervous, she was beyond blushing, _he always makes me feel like this, I hate it but I love it._

"There are no words left to speak, I can't simply describe how beautiful you are. I can't take my eyes off of you," Jareth sounded almost poetic, and Sarah could not recall where she had heard those words before.

"Thank you, you're looking striking yourself, hunky dory, you know?" Sarah was beginning to mumble when she stopped herself… _Hunky dory? Hm, I guess that fits too…_ she thought.

Sarah looked at the clock in the living room, it marked 3:30 pm. She figured they could spend about an hour to an hour and a half walking at the mall before heading to the movie theater.

* * *

On their way to Westfield Shopping Center, traffic was not being the kindest; who did not want to out Saturday night?

 _Wonderful, typical San Francisco traffic…_

Sarah and Jareth had been stuck in traffic for at least an hour when it began to flow again. Sarah was beginning to get frustrated with the traffic; not only did it bother her to be in the middle of a never ending flow of cars, but she thought Jareth was not enjoying this at all.

 _This is supposed to be a romantic weekend! The last thing I wanted was to get him stuck with me here… I mean I could tell him to go ahead and poof himself on the sidewalk and enjoy the view,_ Sarah thought as she turned to Jareth to suggest so. What she saw was an amused Jareth looking out the window and into the side mirror.

"What's amusing you Jareth?" She asked, curious about what could be so funny at the moment.

"Oh Precious, I was just looking at the really tall buildings over there. They seem so ancient, yet I cannot believe they are still standing. Humans have really outdone themselves with their architecture," he mused as he kept staring out the window.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, my cousin Evy said that some of these buildings are as old as the city," Sarah mentioned, feeling less peeved by the traffic and more interested in telling Jareth about the city.

The traffic kept moving, and while there was stress in the air, Sarah and Jareth had their small history session. Sarah even remembered to ask Jareth about some topics discussed in her history class.

* * *

Like that, time went by fast and before they knew it, they were parked inside the mall parking lot.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," said Sarah as they got out of the car.

"I'd say it was an educational experience for us both," Jareth smiled and joined Sarah towards the entrance.

"Ready?" warned Sarah.

"Let's have some fun," answered Jareth. They shared one tender kiss before entering to the main floor of the mall.

Once inside, Jareth could not believe the size of the building. It seemed huge from the outside, but on the inside it looked like another world in itself. Nine stories, a roof made out of crystal, moving stairs, and what seemed to be tons of stores.

Sarah was happy for his reaction. She took his hand in hers and began to walk toward the first store that caught her interest: Adidas.

Sarah only wanted to look at some work out leggings that she had seen online, but decided to not buy anything, Jareth on the other hand kept looking at the variety of leggings.

"I like these," he said pointing at a pair of black leggings.

"You might want to consider the price if you want to get them," Sarah showed him the price tag. Jareth only scoffed.

"Tch, Precious, to a king, money is the least of his worries," Jareth said as he took out a small wallet, and inside were hundred dollar bills.

"… How did you- you know what, it doesn't matter, so long as it's not false or stolen, you can use it," Sarah said as she decided not to even bother asking the money's origins.

Jareth chose the pair of leggings he wanted, as well as a pair that Sarah chose for herself, in compliance of Jareth's request. She taught him how to pay and once out of the store, they kept walking around the first level.

After a while of walking, Jareth wanted to try the electric stairs to the second level, so Sarah joined him as well. On the second level, they went to almost every clothing store to play dress up, as requested by Sarah. They would pick out and create an outfit for each other without the other one seeing the items until they got to the dressing room.

Sarah had so much fun picking out clothes for Jareth to try on. She didn't realize he could practically rock any style of clothing until she saw him in casual attire. Jareth, on the other hand, learned what Sarah liked the wear most and least, especially when it came to accessories, hats, and skirts. Guest, H&M, Coach, and Hollister were some of the targets of Sarah's dress up game. Out of all of the outfits, they ended up buying some of the clothes picked out for them.

They went up to the third level, where Sarah spotted a new edition of her phone. She called out to Jareth and he walked up to where she was.

"Look at this, remember what I told you about the phone?" She asked eagerly.

"Um, yes Sarah. So is this the one you want?"

"No silly, let's go inside. I want to see what other types they have."

And so they headed inside, and came out about twenty minutes later; Sarah happy with her new phone, and Jareth feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Sarah then made one final stop at Bath and Body Works, while Jareth stopped and suggested he wait outside of the store. Scent overload emanating from the premises or something, Jareth's excuse.

Meantime, he spotted another store next to it, Kay Jewelers. He was about to head inside when Sarah called him out.

"Jareth! I'm done, we can go to the movie theater now," She said while holding a small blue striped, scent filled bag.

"Oh, alright then," Just then he remembered the movie they were going to watch.

"Sarah, why do you want to watch beauty and the beast at the theater? I thought you said movies had a certain time in here and then were removed," Jareth wondered as they walked inside, the poster for The Beauty and the Beast poster at the entrance completely ignored, to Sarah's relief.

Sarah bought two tickets for the movie in 3D, the employee handed them their glasses and Jareth seemed to now understand the meaning behind the glasses. Sarah assured him it was nothing to worry about and that it was so they could see the magic.

Jareth began to wonder whether this place was actually a sorcery palace of sorts after Sarah mentioning there being magic in the glasses. Nevertheless he decided to trust Sarah and remained calm. They approached a line to a stand where the smell of food reached Jareth's nostrils.

"Are we going to eat first?"

"No, we're just getting some popcorn for the movie."

"Oh, just popcorn?"

"Why do you ask Jareth?"

"Because I think I'd like some of those instead," he pointed towards the plate of nachos on the stand display.

"Alright, but only if you promise to share this time. Last time I made nachos back in the apartment, you left the bag empty," complained Sarah, but still took cash out to get the nachos.

"I promise," Jareth then gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sarah blushed but a light pink, but still went on to order the snacks.

They walked to the hallway where they had been indicated the house where the movie would be played. Jareth could hear noise coming from inside the room.

"What is going on in there?" He asked.

"Oh that's right. So before the movie begins, there's always commercials on while the house fills. It's kind of entertaining instead of just living it quiet, plus they announce new movies and show the trailers, it's kind of fun if you think about it," Sarah responded excited. Jareth noticed her reaction and entered the house with her.

Once inside, he got a good view of the house, it was big. Leather seats in rows, lights up and down, a projector from the back of the room projecting on the large white screen. Jareth was astounded by this such luxurious place, he considered even having one of these rooms in his castle, just because.

"Oh let's go in the upper middle, it's the best," Sarah said as she took Jareth's hand and walked over to the upper middle rows. They sat down, and Jareth immediately liked the seats; leather was one of his favorite fabrics for mostly everything, including furniture.

"Comfy I see," Sarah looked at him and laughed.

"Very, thank you. Now Sarah, would you mind telling me when to put these on?" He held out his 3D glasses. Sarah took them from his hand and put them on him, yet he seemed to notice no difference other than the bicolored plastic lenses.

"Oh just leave them on, you'll see what happens," Sarah put her own pair on and leaned back on the seat.

After five minutes of commercials, trailers, and last minute phone warnings, the lights in the room faded out and the screen went black. There was not a single voice but the sound of popcorn being picked. Jareth somehow felt anxious about what to expect. He knew what the film was going to be, and yet he felt something different was coming.

The sound of a familiar melody reached his ears as the screen began to show an image. Winter scenery and a castle in the distance. But when he paid closer attention, he thought his vision was deceiving him; he could see everything as if it was coming out of the screen and into the room. He looked around but no one seemed to mind, even Sarah was starting excited at the screen. He felt anxious.

Sarah gave a quick glance Jareth's way and noticed his anxiety, so she took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile and whispered; "that is the magic of 3D, just relax and enjoy, love," then gave him a quick warm kiss. Jareth was able to calm down and looked back at the screen. He relaxed and smiled.

* * *

Once the film finished, they walked out of the room. Sarah had a few tears but was quick to wipe them away. Jareth had the expression of someone who had just witnessed the most magical experience of his life, and he is a magical being.

"You know, this new technology makes even the greatest magic seem fake," Jareth could not stop smiling, he was in some sort of shock.

"Yes, it defies the impossible and it makes it reachable," Sarah explained, quite amazed herself.

They walked out of the theater and began to descend levels through the electric stairs, when Jareth remembered the store he'd seen before the movie. He did not want Sarah to know he wanted to go there so he tried to come up with a way to distract her.

"Sarah… Um, do you know if there is a restroom nearby?" He suddenly asked.

"A restroom? Oh, eh… yeah yeah. There is one on the third level, we'll stop there and you can go," she answered, a little thrown off. _Jareth asking where the bathroom is… Well, there's a new fact._

They went down to the third level and walked down to where the bathrooms were. Jareth entered the men's bathroom while Sarah waited outside. Once inside, Jareth created a crystal ball and rolled it out of the restroom to transform into a small bunny.

Sarah then noticed a bunny outside of the men's restroom. She looked around and wondered if someone had left their pet here, but she noticed the bunny did not have any kind of collar or anything that indicated that it was a pet. She picked it up and began to walk around asking anyone if they had left a bunny near the bathrooms.

Jareth sneaked out of the bathroom and quickly walked towards the jewelry store. One of the ladies working there approached him as he began to skim through the ring section.

"Good evening, is there something in particular you're looking for, sir?" Asked the associate.

"Um, not quite. I am looking for an engagement ring, well no. Not an engagement ring… it's…" Jareth was struggling to say what he was looking for.

"Oh, that's alright. Um, what would be the occasion?" Asked the woman as she walked behind the counter.

"It's not an engagement yet, but a promise," he said, but he wasn't even sure if there was something like such.

"Oh, well here at Key Jewelers we offer several kinds of rings with customized designs, if you'd like to take a look," offered the woman.

"Yes, I shall take a look," Jareth said as he carefully looked at the different types. Round, square, oval, stone, gem, metal, pattern, side gems, Jareth kept looking but nothing would peak his interest. It was when he was about to give up his search when he came across a platinum ring with an owl head and jade colored eyes.

Jareth smiled at the sight of the ring and requested the associate that he see it. She took it out of the counter with a cloth and gave it to Jareth. Jareth carefully examined this ring, and immediately saw the potential of it becoming the perfect gift and key to his plan in progress.

"I'd like to purchase this one," he finally said.

* * *

Jareth got out of the Jewelry store with the ring well-hidden and stood outside of the bathroom to wait for Sarah. He then noticed her walking out of H&M. She was still carrying the bunny with her.

"Oh Jareth! Were you waiting for me? I'm sorry, but look; I found this cute little bunny just hanging out here. It seemed off to me since there are no pet stores nearby so I assumed someone had left him here so I went around and asked, but no one knew," Sarah was almost out of breath.

"Well, if it's not anyone's, then how about we go back to the house, and I'll poof it somewhere safe?" Jareth suggested. Sarah thought about the idea and it didn't seem so bad, so she agreed.

They walked out of the large building with bags on each of their arms and were ready to head out, but not before Sarah stopped them and put the bags against the wall and insisted on taking a selfie with Jareth. Jareth didn't mind, and so the picture was taken. Behind were the columns of the large building that was the mall and palm trees to their sides; the nightlights the perfect illuminating the city as its night life awakens.

They headed for the parking lot, and reached the car. Sarah by now was feeling exhausted, and she did not really want to venture in the night traffic of San Francisco, so for this time she asked for Jareth's magic.

"My dear, your wish is my command," Jareth said, and with a crystal ball he threw it into the air and a shower of glitter covered them, and once it cleared off, they were back at Evelyn's house.

"Thank you, babe. Mmm…" Sarah said then kissed Jareth.

"You're very welcome, love. Now let's get you to bed, my dear. You need to rest," Jareth said as he helped Sarah out of the car, left the bags on the trunk and entered the house.

 _I have to do this tomorrow. I cannot wait any longer,_ Jareth thought as he took out the ring. _I swear, my dear, I will be back soon before you wake up,_ was his last thought before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and glitter, leaving a sleeping Sarah behind.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 5 everyone.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this weekend as much as I have, and as much as Jareth and Sarah have so far. But it's not over just yet.**

 **Jareth went away, but where? Why the ring? Why that ring? Those are lots of questions I'm asking myself at the moment.**

 **All will conclude next Thursday, so stay put for the final chapter of this crazy date.**


End file.
